She's My Home
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: Regina's thoughts when she learns Emma wants to leave. Quick oneshot. SQ


_Just a short oneshot that popped into my head. SQ. Regina POV. Apologies for any mistakes am writing this on my phone! Hope you like it :)_

* * *

She wants to go back to New York.

Regina freezes as she hears those words. She must have heard wrong. Emma wouldn't go back would she? Regina knows the memories she gave them were good ones because they were hers and she wanted them both to have a great life. She just never dreamed Emma would pick those memories over reality not when she has so much here.

She steps forward to find out what Emma means praying the other woman will turn round and promise her she's not going anywhere.

She doesn't. Instead she runs.

Henry frowns before asking if he has to go back. She shakes her head and promises him he won't be going anywhere if he doesn't want to. Her heart soars in relief when he insists his home is right here with her and the rest of his family.

She wonders if Emma thought of him at all. Emma might not see what she has but Henry does and Regina knows he wants a life here in Storybrooke with both of his mothers. New York may have been nice but it was a dream and Henry would rather be with his Mom and his grandparents and new baby uncle. New York was good but also a little lonely. Now in Storybrooke they all have a family and Regina would never deprive him of it.

Regina raised him for ten years. She has and will always be his mother. It took a while to get there but Regina wants him to have them both. He lost his father without ever really getting the chance to know him. She doesn't want to see him deprived of the rest of his family and if he goes to New York he will rarely get a chance to see her or the rest of his family. She can't believe Emma would want to take Henry away from her and not even discuss it with her or their son first.

She didn't think Emma would either.

A tear rolls down her cheek and she curses internally at it hoping more won't follow but Emma's impending departure hurts. It stings her heart to the point where it feels like breaking.

The first few days back in Storybrooke were horrible. She missed her son and was trapped in a house wiped clean of his existence. Regina could still see the memories even without the physical reminders. Their loss only hurt her further.

It was in those few days that she realised how much she missed Emma. For the entirety of the second day she sat in the Sheriff's station wishing Emma were there. She doesn't know when she fell for the blonde. All she knows is that without her Storybrooke no longer felt complete.

It won't if she leaves it again.

Regina sighs wishing she could stop the aching in her heart. Only Emma can. Even in times of utter insanity Emma has a way of keeping her steady, of reminding her what matters and of making her feel not like an evil queen but like Regina. Emma has always seen her as Regina. Even when others told otherwise Emma made her feel like a person and not just a title.

At first Regina admired it. Then she began to crave because for such a long time Emma was the only one who believed in her. Even when others started to believe Regina will never forget that Emma was the first to see past the titles and stories and see the woman behind them.

Regina was first drawn to her by the challenge Emma gave her. Then she admired her strength and loyalty when it came to Henry and her friends. She appreciated Emma's bravery and drive to save the people she loves. She saw a woman who struggled to be a saviour and saw her as Emma. She loved what she saw and never stopped loving her.

She has wanted so badly to tell Emma how she feels but then as always a new peril got in the way. They had to deal with her sisters. Then there was the loss of her heart, magic lessons, problems with amnesia and curse breaking. Things only calmed down last night and Regina got her heart back. It had begun to beat stronger with her realisation of love and Regina dreamt of a life where she, Henry and Emma could build a life together.

Emma once told her home was the place you missed when you left it behind. She had confided it to her during one of their late night conversations in Neverland. Neither one of them slept well there and so often they sought solace in swapped stories. That particular one Regina took to her heart because her home was Henry and without him she was lost.

Since the return of the missing year Regina has only been more certain of where her home truly is. During that year she nearly ripped out her heart to try and stop the pain. At first her agony was borne purely out of the loss of Henry. As the days passed the dreams began and she would wake with teary eyes as her unconscious mind played images of her, Emma and Henry living as a family in Storybrooke. At night she would be happy dreaming of a life where she was loved and happy.

In the morning she would wake and remember that she had watched the two people she cared about most leave with no memory of her.

Now just when hope sparked its way back into Regina's heart and she felt that maybe she would be able to make those dreams real she finds that Emma planned to take Henry and herself far away.

She still can't believe it. Regina knows Emma is searching for a home. She just wishes the blonde would see what's right in front of her. She wishes Emma could see that she already has one and that running to New York won't make her happy.

It won't make anyone happy.

Today was meant to be a day of celebration but Regina is no longer in the mood. No-one really is anymore not when faced with the loss of Emma.

Regina lets another tear roll down her cheek. She thought she would have time to work up the courage to tell Emma how she feels. She knew when Snow told her not to let fear hold her back who she wanted to be brave for. She wishes she had been braver sooner.

She knows Henry won't go and she will stay strong for him. She'll make a happy ending with him because he will always be a part of her happy ending. That will never change.

It just won't be complete for her without the woman she's fallen in love with in town too.

She sits down beside her son and across from the Charmings. She doesn't say anything. She thinks about a dinner they had in this diner a few weeks ago. She sighs sadly when her mind drifts back to the woman missing from their table.

She watches the door and hopes her home will be complete again soon.

* * *

Thanks for reading :)


End file.
